Castigo
by Alexiel.BL
Summary: (Continuación de "Travesuras") Sherlock y John estan juntos hacia algún tiempo, la convivencia no es un gardín de rosas, pero se amann y de eso no hay ninguna duda o por lo menos eso creía John. El regreso de un viejo enemigo y una discución por culpa de una mujer harán que su amor se ponga a prueba, sin saber si podran superarlo.
1. Chapter 1

A pedido de cierta niña que hizo su pago correspondiente *aun le duele los oídos XD* aquí un extra de "Travesuras" ... es que la venganza es un plato que se disfruta frío y sabe mejor si es aderezado con mucho lemon de reconciliación ... espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Todo estaba mal, realmente muy mal. Después de casi 18 meses de convivencia las cosas entre John y Sherlock no estaban yendo muy bien. El "regreso" de Moriarty, tenía a Sherlock con la cabeza en cualquier otro lugar menos en casa, bueno John sabía que su pareja entregaba todo de sí por su trabajo, no en vano era el único detective consultor del mundo, lo había conocido así, se había enamorado de todas sus locuras y excentricidades pero… Se suponía que ahora eran pareja, y que debían tener más confianza e ir juntos a la caza de aquel individuo y sus secuaces.

En vez de ello Sherlock desaparecía de su vista por días enteros cuando tenía alguna pista que lo podía llevar hacia Moriarty. Hacía más de 2 semanas sólo discutían, en el mejor de los casos o casi ni se veían, todo por culpa del estrés y la rutina. El estrés acumulado por las largas horas de investigación de parte del detective o por las interminables horas de cirugía por parte del doctor, bueno, hacía casi 3 semanas había aceptado la solicitud de Sara de convertirse en el jefe de cirugía de la clínica.

John suspiró, como olvidar la larga discusión y posterior berrinche por parte del menor al enterarse de dicha decisión.

-¡John! Hay trabajo que hacer, te necesito en la escena del crimen… Acaso no entiendes que te necesito a mi lado- .Fue el reclamo de Holmes, quien con los ojos fieros trataba de convencer al doctor de dar marcha atrás en su decisión. Y John lo iba a hacer, suspiró a punto de darle la razón y tomar su celular para comunicarle a Sara su renuncia a ese cargo, eran muy pocas las veces en las cuales su pareja le decía tan abiertamente que lo necesitaba. Pero antes de poder hacer la llamada, Sara lo llamo para comunicarle que tenía una emergencia personal y debía partir de viaje así que lo necesitaba con urgencia en ese momento para dejar todo arreglado antes de su partida.

El doctor suspiro levemente, no necesitaba mirar a su amante para saber lo histérico que estaba, así que evadió la mirada del menor y en silencio se colocó la cazadora.

-Es una emergencia-. Susurro mientras se acercaba a las escaleras para marcharse.

-John…. –. Fue el llamado casi suplicante que su amante soltó en un suspiro.

El rubio tenía ganas de voltearse, abrazar a su pareja y darle un beso, un suave y lento beso, de esos que eran casi perezosos pero que le encantaba recibir al detective antes de dormir. Dirigirse al sillón, sentarse mientras Sherlock se recostaba y acomodaba su cabeza entre las piernas del doctor para que pueda jugar con sus rizos y escuchar las ultimas conclusiones del genio loco, luego quizás tratarían de ver una película, pedirían comida china y seguirían conversando de temas sin mayor importancia, pasando las horas, sólo los dos sin importarle el mundo.

-Lo siento Sherlock –. Fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del 221B Baker Street, John sentía que algo dentro de su pecho se quebraba mientras tomaba el taxi camino a la clínica. Cuando volvió casi a medianoche, todas las luces del departamento estaban apagadas y el lúgubre silencio del lugar le dio la bienvenida. Con más pesar que cansancio se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su pareja y como nunca la cama le pareció grande, ridículamente grande.

-Sherlock… mi Sherlock- . Pronunció el nombre de su amante, como si con eso pudiera invocarlo o por lo menos atraer el calor que tanto lo reconfortaba, pero fue en vano. Resignado se dejó caer en la cama, abrazando la almohada del menor mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía como aquel aroma lo llevaba al mundo de los sueños.

El sonido del despertador fue el causante de romper su apacible descanso, desde que estaba con Sherlock las pesadillas habían desaparecido y descansaba como un bebé en los brazos de su madre, aun en las agitadas noches en las que la pasión los dominaba y conseguía dormir poco más de un par de horas. El sólo sentir a su amado a lado le reconfortaba y llenaba de energía. Pero ese día, ese día Sherlock no había llegado a casa y lo comprobó al levantarse, aun vestido con las prendas del día anterior y bajar por su taza de té, que el departamento estaba desesperantemente silencioso, aburrido.

John se percató que un pequeño dolorcito comenzaba a formarse en su pecho, trató de ignorarlo pues las pocas veces que había peleado anteriormente con Sherlock, este volvía al día siguiente refunfuñando por pasar la noche en la morgue y no poder quedarse ahí algunas horas más a causa de Molly y su insistencia por volver a casa.

Así que tomo su taza de té y se fue a sentar a su sillón, cogió su laptop para poder leer algo mientras esperaba, pero pasaron las horas y su amante no regresaba. Negó levemente antes de subir a arreglarse, debía ir a la clínica a trabajar, en la noche regresaría con algo de comida y unas muestras frescas de tejido humano o algunas toxinas que puedan ayudarlo a obtener el perdón de su pareja.

El día pasó, de la manera más lenta que el doctor pudiera soportar. En la mente de John estaba fija la imagen de Sherlock, quería volver a su hogar y decirle que, ni bien Sara regrese, él le diría que renunciaba al cargo y que volverían a ser "el gran Sherlock Holmes y su blogger". La ansiada hora llegó y apresuró su paso para ir por algo de comida antes de dirigirse a su hogar, había conseguido hurtar algunas cositas del laboratorio y podía imaginarse la sonrisa de su amante al recibirlas, así que ansioso abrió la puerta del departamento y subió a toda prisa por las escaleras pero, sólo el aroma de Sherlock lo recibió ya que, al parecer, había regresado al departamento pero ya se había marchado.

Con pesar fue a la cocina, dejando las cosas sobre la mesa mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo, marcó el número de su pareja y este timbro y timbro, después de la tercera llamada, por fin contestaron.

-¡¿Sherlock?! ¿Sigues molesto?-.

-John… John lo siento, pero Sherlock me entregó su celular antes de marcharse a… a…. Bueno, a hacer las cosas que hace, ya lo conoces –. Era la voz de Lestrade quien había contestado la llamada y a la distancia pudo escuchar la voz de su detective consultor llamándolo.

-Lestrade apresúrate, lo vamos a perder-. John sonrió al escuchar por el aparato la impositiva orden de su amante.

-Sherlock, ¡es John!- Gritó Lestrade.

-Cuelga, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer en este momento-. Fue la fría respuesta del detective antes de que el propio John colgara.

Muchas veces había escuchado aquella frase de los labios del menor pero nunca, nunca le había causado tal escalofrío y temor. Esa noche, igual que la anterior, John durmió abrazando la almohada de su amado como único consuelo, mientras sentía aquel dolor en su pecho, crecer lentamente.

Los días pasaron y las cosas no mejoraron, al pareces algunos individuos bajo el supuesto mando de Moriarty estaban haciendo de las suyas y causando caos a diestra y siniestra. Eso tenía a Sherlock de pésimo humor, ya que él estaba seguro de que se había encargado de todos los hombres de Moriarty antes de regresar a lado de John. El orgullo del detective estaba lastimado y lo había vuelto inestable e irascible. Casi no regresaba a casa, por lo menos no cuando John estaba en ella y para colmo de males, cada vez que el doctor lo llamaba al celular era derivado a la casilla de voz, si John quería saber algo de su pareja tenía que comunicarse con Lestrade. Eso era patético y enfurecía al doctor, pero sabía que en cierta parte era su culpa. Sherlock le había pedido, prácticamente suplicado que lo ayude y que lo necesitaba a su lado, pero estúpidamente prefirió cambiar sus prioridades y aceptar otra responsabilidad que pudo ser cubierta por cualquier otro médico de la clínica.

-Maldito seas, mi mundo no gira en torno a ti .. Sherlock Holmes – aquel comentario abandonó sus labios con notoria molestia, lo que no se percató era que, en el pasadizo, el mencionado había oído claramente cada palabra.

Sherlock retrocedió unos pasos, solo para hacer algo de ruido en la sala y hacer notar su presencia, el doctor salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación a recibirlo, con una notoria sonrisa que se desvaneció a los pocos segundos al notar los fríos ojos de su amante recibiéndolo.

-John….- El moreno hizo un gesto con la cabeza en modo de saludo antes de pasar de largo hacia su dormitorio. El doctor se quedó paralizado, aquella frialdad, tan común en Sherlock antes de conocer a su doctor, podía compararse con los fríos vientos nevados de invierno.

John trató de llamarlo, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta, los ojos de su amante lo habían clavado al suelo como si fuera un mandito tempano. Solo el sonido del menor tomando una maleta y llenándola con algunas prendas logró desvanecer el hechizo, de inmediato se acercó a él, tratando de tomarle la mano para que le prestara atención, pero el moreno lo esquivo de manera notoria.

-Sherlock, ¿vas a algún lugar?- fue la temerosa pregunta del rubio.

-Sí, John … eso es obvio hasta para ti, con esa mente tan simple que posees – Las palabras del menor fueron mordaces, como siempre, pero esta vez tenía una extraña carga de burla y desdén, que desestabilizo al mayor.

-Perdón, por no ser un genio como tú … maldita sea, solo soy un simple humano, como muchos de los que estamos en este mundo … pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿no es así? –John se había parado en el marco de la puerta, con una arrogante actitud. Si bien muchas veces Sherlock lo había ofendido, en ese momento estaba más …. Sensible, así que, a pesar de querer contener sus palabras, estas salieron de su boca con cierto tono de rencor.

Sherlock sonrió de lado mientras cerraba su maleta.

-Tienes razón John, eso ya lo sabía y acabo de corroborarlo, eres tan común y corriente como cualquiera – El moreno había avanzado hacia la puerta, con ese aire de grandeza y superioridad que usaba con todo el mundo y que hacía mucho tiempo John no lo veía usar con él. Por ello, al sentirlo pasar por su lado para salir del dormitorio, lo tomó de la mano con fuerza para evitar que se marchara, por lo menos que se marchara molesto.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – susurró el doctor a modo de pregunta, mirándolo a la cara y tratando de que el menor le devuelva la mirada, pero Sherlock simplemente lo evitó y con un brusco movimiento hizo que lo soltara.

-Es un caso, John … no te entrometas en mi trabajo – respondió con frialdad mientras se dirigía a la sala, siendo seguido por John.

-Puede ser peligroso, deja que llame a la clínica y empaque mis cosas para acompañarte – comentó nervioso, John iría hasta el mismo infierno si Sherlock lo requería.

-Doctor Watson, le recuerdo que usted ya eligió su opción – con esa fría respuesta cruzó la sala para poder bajar las escaleras pero John trató de evitarlo, tomándolo de los hombros para encararlo.

-Escucha Sherlock, sé que estas molesto por lo que pasó en la clínica pero no tenía otra opción, era una emergencia … solo déjalo pasar por ahora, cuando Sara regrese, dejaré el puesto. Eres mi pareja y lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado – John le acarició la mejilla, tratando de convencerlo, sabía que a su amante le encantaba ese tipo de contacto, bueno solo cuando era él, y por un momento lo vio cerrando los ojos para mover su rostro en busca de mayor contacto. – y cuidarte, no soportaría perderte otra vez – aquellas palabras causaron que , inmediatamente, el menor apartara la mano de John, y lo mirara fijamente con cierto desdén antes de voltearse y retomar su camino, abandonando a John en el solitario 221B Baker Street.

* * *

O.O°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	2. Chapter 2

0.0°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.

.

.

* * *

Los días pasaron y John había descubierto una variada gama de sentimientos que, realmente, no sabía que tenía. Después de la partida de Sherlock, contactarse con él era imposible. Incluso recurrió a Mycroft para poder conseguirlo, pero el maldito Holmes mayor solo le dijo que "Las indicaciones de su hermano, para que acepte trabajar en el caso que le había asignado, era que John no supiera nada". Aquellas palabras hicieron que el doctor soltara una sarta de maldiciones y otros floridos insultos aprendidos a lo largo de los años contra todos los miembros del clan Holmes. Bueno el pobre Mycroft se hizo merecedor del premio mayor de la ira Watson y terminó con la nariz sangrante y una que otra contusión por los golpes que John logro darle antes de que la seguridad del club Diógenes lo echara a la fuerza.

Ese día John estaba hecho una furia y terminó su noche en un bar, bebiendo algunas cervezas y maldiciendo al imbécil de Sherlock por su estúpida pataleta. Pero conforme el alcohol se apoderaba de su organismo, el hueco en su alma causado por la ausencia de su amante lo desmorono, haciéndolo sentir patético. Regreso a su departamento, dirigiéndose a la habitación, lanzándose sobre la cama para abrazar la almohada de aquel idiota y poder percibir aquel aroma que tanto extrañaba. Así, volvió a dormir dejando que su cuerpo descanse un poco antes de retomar su monótona rutina, levantarse a las 5, media hora antes de que suene el despertador, ir al baño por una ducha fría, cambiarse y bajar por el desayuno, sentarse en su sillón de siempre y chequear las noticias en la laptop para ver si conseguía alguna información de su idiota. Marcharse a la clínica, atender pacientes, comer, ir a cirugía, ir al Tesco por algunas cosas, preparar la cena o pedir cualquier cosa, jugar con la comida y tragando a duras penas algunos bocados mientras cambiaba los canales en la tv. Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido …

-MALDICIÓN SHERLOCK!- Gritó antes de lanzar sus tallarines contra la tv. Estaba harto, realmente harto de la calma y el silencio, de no escuchar las quejas de Sherlock por lo aburrido que estaba, de no recibir sus mensajes de texto a cualquier hora del día pidiéndole algo o que regrese a su lado, de no escuchar el maldito violín en la madrugada, de no tenerlo a su lado, de no sentir su calor, su aroma, su presencia… de no tenerlo a su lado aunque este molesto. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, ya eran cinco días en la cuales solo Lestrade se había apiadado de él y comunicado que Sherlock estaba trabajando para desarticular un maldito grupo de fanáticos de Moriarty que se autodenominaban UMQRA.

John se dejó caer en el sillón de Sherlock, masajeándose el puente de la nariz debido al dolor de cabeza que en ese momento sentía, las últimas dos noches había recurrido a pastillas para dormir y al parecer esa noche haría lo mismo, realmente se sentía patético ante el estado en el que estaba por la ausencia de su amante. Pero el sonido de su celular lo sacó del trance.

-Dime Lestrade, ¿qué sucede?-

-John … Sherlock lleva dos días desaparecido – fue la breve frase que lo hizo saltar como resorte del sillón y salir corriendo del departamento con dirección a la oficina de su amigo.

En el taxi, John recordaba que hacía dos noches, mientras trataba de dormir, un extraño escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal, podría jurar que sintió el toque de Sherlock sobre su mejilla.

-Dios …. No … por favor … no lo permitas – John no era un fiel creyente, bueno hacia años había dejado su lado "religioso" pero esa noche, en ese taxi, había rezado y suplicado como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Al llegar, prácticamente corrió a la oficina de Lestrade, Mycroft y un par de hombres que no reconocía estaban ahí, Lestrade comenzó a poner al corriente a John sobre el caso. UMQRA era una organización de antiguos aprendices de Moriarty, al parecer habían sido entrenados desde muy pequeños por él y Sebastián Moran como futuros peones. Por qué los eligió, simple, eran hábiles e inteligentes, jóvenes, por no decir adolecentes, que guardaban cierto resentimiento a la sociedad por amargas historias pasadas y cuyo odio fue sabiamente redireccionado por Moriarty hacia el crimen organizado. Ese y otros detalles fueron los que Sherlock consiguió obtener antes de su desaparición. Sherlock y un puñado de hombres de Lestrade y Mycroft fueron a la guarida de dicho grupo pero, muchos de sus integrantes prefirieron sacrificarse para conseguir capturar a Sherlock. Mientras Lestrade hablaba, John mantenía los puños cerrados con tal fuerza que había logrado que sus pequeñas uñas se clavaran en su piel, haciéndolo sangrar, respiraba agitadamente pero trataba de controlarse.

-¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS NO ME DIJISTE NADA?!- cuando Lestrade terminó de hablar, John se había abalanzado contra él, golpeándolo con tal fuerza que lo mando al suelo con el primer golpe y de no ser por los hombres de Mycroft, de seguro el pobre detective hubiera terminado grave en algún hospital.

-Por eso no te dijimos nada – la voz calmada de Mycroft hizo que la ira de John aumentara, pero sabía que aquellos hombres que lo sujetaban con fuerza no permitirían que lo vuelva a golpear.

-Tenemos la ubicación actual de Sherlock, pero es peligroso movilizar muchos hombres, de seguro él aun esta con vida y esos individuos no dudaran en matarlo si saben que los hemos descubierto- Mycroft siempre tan diplomático.

-Por qué estás seguro que lo tienen con vida? – aunque no quería preguntar, John necesitaba saber que tenía esperanza de volverlo a ver, por muy pequeñita que esta sea.

-Lo que ellos quieren es vengarse de Sherlock, no contactaron conmigo para negociar y algunos murieron en la balacera solo para capturar a mi hermano con vida, eran diestros en el uso de armas. Si hubieran querido eliminarlo, lo hubieran hecho limpiamente – mientras Mycroft hablaba, con un leve gesto indicó a sus hombres que soltaran al doctor.

-Iremos por él, pero solo seremos tres personas –Lestrade se había levantado del suelo y se sobaba la mandíbula mientras le entregaba un arma a John. –Lo vamos a recuperar John, qué haríamos sin él? Esto sería un caos, no lo crees? – Lestrade, el buen Lestrade sonrió levemente mientras acomodaba su arma para ir con John al rescate del único detective consultor del mundo.

-después de todo, es tu cuñado – susurro John cuando Lestrade se acercó a Mycroft para recibir unos documentos. El detective se sonrojo visiblemente mientras miraba a John con un gesto indescifrable. Mycroft solo suspiró, antes de preguntar desde cuando lo sabía.

-Un par de meses, Sherlock hizo todo un escándalo cuando lo descubrió, dijo que odiaba poder deducir quien … quien se la metía a quien – Después de días John se permitió reír, como hacía muchos días no lo había hecho. Cómo olvidar el gesto de repulsión que había hecho mientras se lo contaba y lo que había tenido que "pagar" paga que Sherlock lo mantuviera en secreto y no molestara a su hermano y su pareja con el reciente descubrimiento. Cómo olvidar las burlas de Sara al darse cuenta de la cojera de John debido a "el pago" . Suspiró cuando se calmó, esos recuerdos eran suficientes para desear dejar la vida esa noche en aquel enfrentamiento con tal de volver a ver la sonrisa de su amante. Lestrade abrió la puerta de su oficina y salió acompañado por uno de los hombres de Mycroft.

-Ellos amenazaron con matarte, John …. Eres la debilidad de mi hermano, ten en cuenta eso la próxima vez que discutan – Mycroft lo había esperado en el marco de la puerta para poder soltar aquellas palabras con cierto resentimiento.

-Lo se Mycroft y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento por no haber estado estos días a su lado - la corta respuesta del doctor fue contundente, en su voz se podía notar dolor, ira, arrepentimiento y un atisbo de sed de venganza que Mycroft solo había visto en algunos asesinos.

De aquel lugar, cada uno salió en distintas direcciones, las indicaciones fueron dadas por Mycroft, desde su carro, atreves de diminutos audífonos. No podían correr riesgo de ser descubierto, cada uno de ellos ingresó al bar que servía de fachada a distintas horas, bebieron unos tragos, mientras Mycroft mandaba a su topo para descubrir la localización exacta de su hermano y cuando la obtuvo, les indicó que debían actuar y los tres hombres así lo hicieron. Lestrade autorizó la "redada" en aquel bar, era una magnífica forma de distraer al enemigo. El otro individuo abría paso a John en medio del laberinto que era la parte trasera de ese lugar, al parecer usado como prostíbulo clandestino, hasta que los disparos se hicieron presentes, el hombre de Mycroft cubriría a John hasta que encuentren a Sherlock, afortunadamente estaban cerca de la última habitación, así que John corrió hacia ella abatiendo a los "guardianes" de dicha puerta, sin importarle la herida causada por la bala que logro impactarle. Con una patada abrió la puerta y abatió a sangre fría a los otros dos miembros de UMQRA.

Aun con la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas se acercó a Sherlock, su Sherlock, quien estaba con el torso desnudo y severamente golpeado, las marcas de laceraciones en su piel indicaban que había sido azotado. Su pálida piel de porcelana estaba teñida de carmesí y con numerosas marcas moradas. Tenía las manos esposadas y las esposas lo sostenían mediante una cadena que colgaba del techo, sus muñecas tenían heridas profundas, producto del corte de las esposas, apenas podía sostenerse en pie, debido a que sus largas piernas también estaban golpeadas y con sangrantes heridas. Sherlock estaba prácticamente desnudo ante sus ojos pero lastimado en tal grado que la ira nuevamente se apoderaba de su ser, se maldijo mentalmente por permitir que lo lastimaran a tal grado. John se acercó a paso lento, temiendo que al tocarlo se desvaneciera, tomo su rostro con cuidado para poder verlo, a pesar de tener la ceja y los labios rotos, de ver la sangre seca sobre la piel enrojecida de su amante, a pesar de todo ello le parecía tan maravilloso.

-Sherlock … - susurró el nombre de su amante, quien a pesar de estar totalmente drogado, sonrió levemente y movió su rostro hacía la mano de John, buscando más contacto, más de ese calor que solo él podía entregarle y como si ese gesto fuera lo único que estaba esperando, se desvaneció entre los brazos de John.

* * *

NO ME MATEN


End file.
